Gullwings Get The Gold
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Another of my spinoff.Sphere hunting has been dying out recently in Spira. So The Gullwings are now part time treasure hunters seeking for the lost treasures of Spira.Can they still get any treasures this time?


**GULLWINGS GET THE GOLD**

The Celcius Airship headed towards the North-eastern part of Zanarkand.

"Are you sure you got the right info about it? asked Whester.

"I can't say it's 100 right, but, it's still worth a try." Buddy replied.

"As long as we have something to gain." said Paine in a plain tone.

"Yeah, she's right. It's been a long time since we last earned something." said Calintz next to Shinra. Shinra just remained quiet.

"That's why I said we're now sphere hunters and treasure hunters!" yelled Rikku from the other side of the deck.

"Yeah,you're right." said Whester.

"Finally, another assignment! We're almost there, to Zanarkand. Gullwings, get ready. Yee haw!!" exclaimed Brother.

"Roger!"

Ever since Yuna and Cagalli got married, they have devoted themselves to being housewifes. So now the Gullwings have lesser members. And lately, sphere hunting had been off the job since there were not amny spheres left these days. Then a rumor emerged about the lost treasures of Spira that is said to be scaterered all over Spira since the coming of Sin. The Gullwings too, are looking for these treasures, being part time treasure hunters. Well, Rikku and Paine still had the time to go hunting despite being married.

"Here, the my new tracking device." Shinra gave Rikku a small hand held device. "It'll be able to help you to track that treasure, I hope."

"Thanks, Shinra, we'll bring back something from this quest." said Rikku as she landed on the ground with the rest of them.

"So where do we start?" asked Calintz. He took out his paper fan as a weapon

"Wait." Rikku turned on the device. It gave a beep and map on the area. "The Golden Lamp, I think it's this way."

Rikku led them all the way in Zanarkand. They followed her with curiosity.

"I wonder if there is really a treasure here?" asked Brother back in the cabin.

"Let us hope for the best."Buddy sat back at his chair.

"Yeah, right, it's all hope on you.!" Brother walked to the cabin. Shinra just shook his head and resumed his work.

The Gullwings went uphill and downhill for quite some time, but still there was no treasure.

"This is taking too long, I'm tired!" Whester sat on the ground. The rest stop for a while too.

"Hey, just a little while more." said Rikku as she continued walking.Finall she stopped in front of a large rock.

"The treasure's must be below here." said Rikku.

"Let me handle it. Gotta try my new blade." Whester quickly got up and held his new heavy blade high.He slashed the rock twice in an instant, and turned back.The rock exploded and crumbled.Calintz was taken aback.

"You okay, Calintz dear?" Whester and grab her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she stood back up.

"Let's dig now!!" Rikku rushed back to the spot. Paine followed from behind with her sword.

"There's no treasure here!" Whester sat on the ground angrilly.

"Yeah, we've have been fooled I guest." said Calintz, fanning himself with his fan.

"Hey, it;s not my fault." said Rikku. She jumped up and down for a moment.

"Wait...I think I found something...a sphere." Paine walked back with a sphere in her hand.

"Huh...ah, at least we found something." Rikku turned back.

"Let's watch it. Maybe it's a valuable one." Whester and Calintz rushed forward.

It was a recording of Lenne's final concert in Zanarkand before the War of the Machina. Although the recording was a little blur, Rikku and Paine could tell the songtress on stage was in fact Lenne. The recording lasted for nearly an hour, then went blank.

"I think it's still worth it At least we saw a lost concert from Zanarkand." commented Whester. Calintz nodded.

"We better go back now. It's getting dark. Speak the rest later" said Paine.

"Yeah. Brother, time to pick us up!" Rikku spoke through her phone.

"Found any treasure?" asked Brother immediately.

"Nope, but we still got something. Tell you more when you pick us up."

"Roger. Buddy's gonna pay for it!" They could hear the reply back there.

"Hey, hey, I told you it was not 100 right." replied Buddy. "Anyway it's getting late okay?" he tried to evade the question.

The sphere hunters laughed upon hearing that conversation as they went to one corner waiting for the Celcius airship to pick them up.


End file.
